


Colorful World

by Saphirle



Category: Exos Heroes (Video Game), 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack Treated Seriously, How Do I Tag, M/M, Out of Character, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirle/pseuds/Saphirle
Summary: The world in his eyes is filled with guilt after his own doing, and a faraway watcher knows how to fix it.
Relationships: Kaeya/Degas (Exos Heroes)
Kudos: 7





	Colorful World

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting on ao3 and my god. i dont know what i should be doing. anyways enjoy this crackship i made out of sheer confidence and im sorry if there's mistakes, english isnt my first language!!

The wind blows against his soft white hair.  
His gaze falls upon the cloudy skies.

Degas watched the clouds swift by with his golden eyes that reflect the orange sunset.

'Another day,' he thinks.

_Another day of guilt of what he has done to his childhood friend._

He stares down at the rock pathway below him, watching the group of people below him chatter and bicker about something.

It's Zeon and his bunch of people that has just suddenly gathered. It's full of weird people, but its not his business so he won't stick his nose in it. They seem to cause a lot of trouble for the teachers too.

Again, its not his problem. They seem to be doing well for themselves.

His problem now is the fact that he still can't get over the bitter fact that his best- no, his only friend from childhood had despised him for not telling the other about his girlfriend's departure to other school because of the school fights happening recently,- in fear of said friend to leave his side.

Which, unfortunately, went fatally wrong.

Their friendship is broken beyond repair, with one side brimming with anger and the other sinking with guilt.

What was he supposed to do, anyways? 

Degas shakes his head. 'I shouldn't be thinking about this. I have things to do,' he walks to the chair and grabs his bag, and as he was making his way to the staircases, a flash of dark blue teal of hairs zooms past him.

He was definitely taken aback,- his stance wavering and finally falling square on his bottom.

A distant voice was yelling from the distance, but Degas can only make bits out of it, his mind still overwhelmed with shock.

"KAEYA! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" 

the teacher's loud voice just makes Degas' confusion bigger- what is happening?

Degas turned to face the said Kaeya, and he put his pointer finger over his mouth, giving a signal to not rat him out.

Degas just sighed and yells with all due respect, "He's not up here, miss. He probably took a turn at the previous floor."

The teacher's stomping foots echo throughout the halls and slowly fades away, leaving awkward silence between the both of them.

"hey man, thanks for not telling me out. are you okay?" Kaeya said as he offers his hand to Degas, still on the floor.

Degas looks up to the man that hit him, and-

_dear god, save his straightness._

said Kaeya was a man with glimmering aquamarine eye, star shaped pupil, his other eye covered with a white eyepatch, his hair a silky teal and his skin caramel colored and his unbuttoned chest-

oh, his uniform is different. He’s not from this school.

Degas cleared his mind, and took the man's hand to stand up.

Kaeya's tall. even taller than him.

"you ok? sorry i knocked you like that, teachers was chasing me for... reasons."

"I'm okay. Don't worry, I won’t tell anyone. I'll be on my way." Degas says as he turns away before his mind can think about just how perfect he looks-

"How cold. No 'nice to meet you' or anything like that?" Kaeya says oh so woefully, his hand covering the place his heart are- obviously faked for dramatic purposes.

Degas looks at the man in pure confusion- "What are you talking about? I have no business with you-"

Kaeya cuts his words halfway, adding in context before Degas falls to misunderstanding, "let's just say i was.. a bit curious. You're always up here with that friend of yours every evening when sunset falls, and I noticed you've been going alone a lot these days. Where's your blonde friend? Is everything okay between you two?"

The audacity.

Degas puts on his cold demeanor on, immediately defensive on the slightest mention of _him_.

"None of anything you should be concerned of." His voice dripping with venom, but his face says otherwise, with his eyes glazing with the thinnest sheet of tears, and his throat heavy with every word he says.

Kaeya takes a good look at Degas, and shrugs. "My bad. I didn't know it was a sensitive topic. Forgive my rashness."

Degas frowns and looks away, and begins to make his way to the staircases.

Degas' figure fades out from Kaeya's view, and as he was about to leave, he notices a purple jacket on the railing, and Kaeya makes a mischievous smirk.

He had a plan.

\------------

Degas plops down on his bed, fully dressed and freshly out from the bathroom, his hair still a bit damp from the hot shower.

As he looked outside from his window, the sun was down already, the skies now a hue of purple and black.

Just what did that man want from him? from his uniform, he knows they're not from around here.

'Are they on a study trip? a fieldtrip?' Degas tried to rack his brain to find any possibilities of a faraway school to visit such a school.

His school was obviously having problems, it's not a place to be visited by other than police or counselors.

As he was left alone with his mind and silence falls, a flash of blonde hair crosses his mind.  
 _Him again._

Even though it was nearly two months after they cut off all friendship, his guilt’s wound is still fresh, and every night he goes to sleep, tears on his flushed cheek and him in his clouded mind, that wound only widens.

He knows thinking about him over and over every night is doing no good to himself- his scores were noticeably dropping thanks to his focus going out of the window everytime the teacher explains something.

He ruffles his damp hair with the towel, a teal colored one that his brother gave him for his 18th birthday. It’s soft and durable, and he still cherishes it to this day. 

Teal. The same color as that man's hair.

Kaeya was his name, wasn’t it? Why is he even here? Why does he care, about him going alone to the rooftop? Its not like he’s going to jump off it, anyways.

ok, maybe he had some thoughts about jumping off, but his family needs him, and he doesn’t need to be another burden for his already struggling little brother.

His golden eyes glance over to the dark skies and the open window.

He should close it and turn on his lights, get up from the bed and do his assignments, then go down to make dinner,-

“Degas! Your friend is here to visit you!” his brother yelled from downstairs.

Degas sat up immediately, his head getiing a bit light at the sudden movement.

“Who is it?” He yelled back.

“How should I know! He’s wearing an eyepatch and all, come down here!”

Why did that boy come here..? And just how he knows about his address?

‘Ugh, this is sketchy as hell.’ He thought as he makes his way down the stairs to the door.

As he opens the door, the tan skinned man waves his hand, now wearing a light blue jacket with fur lining on the hood and a purple jacket in his hands.

“Hey there! Sorry to interrupt you on this lovely night-“

Degas shuts the door on Kaeya’s face, only to be stopped with his foot ledged at the door.

“Hey. I’m here to return your jacket. You left it at the rooftop.” Kaeya says, a platonic smile on his face, Degas’ purple jacket accentuated with stripes of gold in his hands, folded nicely.

Degas frowns at the jacket in his hands.

It was a gift from _him_ , and Degas was already contemplating throwing it away, the piece of fabric had held too many sour memories.

".. throw it away. I don't want it anymore." His brows furrowing, eyes glazing with tears again.  
He was not a crybaby by any means- he withstood worse, but that person just breaks all his barriers and the intruding thoughts always made him weaker day by day.

Kaeya watched Degas below him with a concerned look, his blue eye shining softly under the fogged moonlight.

"Are you sure..? This is precious, isn't it?" 

Degas looks away. Why is he crying in front of a man that barely knows him,- hell, he had just met him this evening and he's already touching subjects no one have.

He wipes away his tears hastily, not wanting to cry in front of a stranger, his voice wavering as he whispers the words,

"throw it away."

\--


End file.
